Maid Prince
by NightWinfield
Summary: AU. The tears that were accidentally seen has snatched away my heart. Since that time, my eyes has always followed you. Full Summary inside! Main Pairing: MisakiXUsagi; Side Pairing: HirokiXNowaki
1. Prologue

**Summary: **

**AU.** Misaki has been wandering with his father since birth and only now he has discovered that his own mother was actually Wales' current queen. To see his mother from whom he was separated when he was an infant, he and his father entered the palace, but he never thought he would accidentally run into the Prince of Wales, and become his maid. **Main Pairing:** MisakiXUsagi; **Side Pairing:** HirokiXNowaki

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own Junjou Romantica and its characters but I do own the partly the plot and some extra.

**AN:** This is set in an alternate universe. The relations of the characters as well as their behaviors will be different from the anime/manga. I have warned you.

* * *

**Notes:**

_Italics: _thoughts, flash back

Normal: normal voice

**Bold**: shouting, yelling, screaming

* * *

**Prologue:**

"**You greedy, power-crazed bastard! You even tried to marry a princess for your selfish desires! What a wishful thinking."** the king roared. Takahiro was only 24 at that time. "The one I wish to marry is not a princess, but a girl named Kajiwara Minami. Do you hear me?" he said, trying to defend his self. **"Father, please! Let us marry. We truly love each other."** Manami begged. She was already crying and kneeling in front of her father. **"Manami!"** the king said, partially taken a back. "Your majesty. The princess has been tricked by Takahashi-san's flattery. She has already lost all reason. We cannot believe what she says." Minister Murasaki, his personal adviser said. He was poisoning the king's mind. The king ordered his subordinates to behead Takahiro. _'Why are you trying to maliciously disgrace me, Minister Murasaki?'_ he thought. He was given a false criminal title and put in jail. Manami and Takahiro were harshly forced to break up. He escaped the jail eventually. _'Do you think that kind of jail can keep me?'_ he angrily thought as he escaped. Takahiro was very mad at that time. He stole one of Wales' national treasures, took the baby Misaki and left the country. In the end, he became a wanted criminal. He raised Misaki by himself. They lived their life traveling in various places.

* * *

It's my first time writing in this section. All reviews are welcome. This is only the introduction of the story.


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary: **

**AU.** Misaki has been wandering with his father since birth and only now he has discovered that his own mother was actually Wales' current queen. To see his mother from whom he was separated when he was an infant, he and his father entered the palace, but he never thought he would accidentally run into the Prince of Wales, and become his maid. **Main Pairing:** MisakiXUsagi; **Side Pairing:** HirokiXNowaki

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own Junjou Romantica and its characters but I do own partly the plot and some extra.

**AN:** This is set in an alternate universe. The relations of the characters as well as their behaviors will be different from the anime/manga. I have warned you.

* * *

**Notes:**

_Italics: _thoughts, flash back, whisper

Normal: normal voice

**Bold:** shouting, yelling, screaming

* * *

**Chapter 1: Turning the misfortune into fortune**

In the capital of Wales, a thief was running with a wallet he stole when he was suddenly tackled to the ground. **"Ouch! What are you doing?"** he yelled to whoever tackled him. "I should be the one asking you that. You thief…" Misaki Takahashi, 14 years old said. He grabbed his neck from behind. "**You wanted to steal my wallet while I wasn't paying attention!** Did you think I wouldn't notice it?" he said. The thief was struggling for air. "Urk… forgive me…" he said. Everyone was now looking at them. "That's enough. Misaki, let him go. Didn't you say you wouldn't cause any trouble?" Takahiro Takahashi, 38 years old said.

Misaki tried to reason out. "But Dad, we're not turning him to a security official?" he asked when he noticed the woman beside his father. "Dad, who is she?" he asked, pointing at her. "Oh! This lady said she will take care of our food, drink and a place for us to stay here." he said, smiling at him. Misaki smack his face. "Why are you hitting me too?" Takahiro asked, touching his swollen chin. "We've only just arrived. Don't go off finding girls every time we arrive at new place." he said. "Plus, you're a big radish of a player who tries to gather pity everywhere. When we're broke, you rely on women to eat nice food." he added. The lady who was actually listening to them was now fuming. She smacked him really hard on his face and walked away. "This is better, right Dad? Better than being chased to death by that woman later." Misaki said. "**Shut up!** Now that our gold lady is gone, we'll have to sleep on the streets tonight." he said, crying. "Don't worry! As long as we turn the thief to the security officers, we can definitely get a reward." he said, smiling brightly at him. "You mean the person that already vanished without a trace?" Takahiro said, pointing to the place where Misaki left the thief a while ago. Misaki just stared there, unable to say something. "Plus, he isn't a wanted criminal so there wouldn't be any reward." he added, patting Misaki's hat. "Then, what are we going to do now?" he asked, fixing his hat. Takahiro thought for a while before he answered him. "There's no other way. We can only rely on your mother." he said. Misaki's eyes widen in shock. "Mom… Mom is here?" he asked, excited at the thought that his mother was still alive.

"Sorry Misaki. I haven't told you anything about your mother for so long. Actually, your mother was this country's princess." he said. Misaki imagined it for a while when he suddenly snapped out of his thoughts. **"I think that's a big fat lie!"** he said. Takahiro retorted back. "It's true." "If that's true, then why have you always taken me travelling everywhere? On top of that, you're a commoner while she was a princess of the greatest country. She'd never looked twice at you." Misaki reasoned out. Takahiro felt insulted. "It looks like you won't believe until you met her." he said. They were currently walking when they heard some people talking about a wanted poster. "Hm… this picture has been redrawn again." an old man said, pointing at the poster on the wall. "Yeah. They can never catch him but they can't do anything about it. It's been ten years or so. The reward is just sitting there." a man said, looking at it. Misaki turned around when he heard the word **'reward.'** "Dad, did you hear that? There's a reward." he said, pointing at the poster. "Reward? Oh! You mean the picture on the notice…" Takahiro said but he stopped when he saw it.

"That's right! If we catch him, we'll earn money." he said but when he fully saw the picture, he was a little bit confused. "It seems a lot like Dad…" but Takahiro silenced him. '_Not __**seems**__. This is a picture of me 14 years ago. I thought they had given up._' he thought. Misaki's struggling caught some attention. **"Ta-Takahashi-san?!"** _'Damn.'_ he thought. **"Misaki, run!"** he said, pulling his arms while trying to escape from them. **"It's him, no doubt! It's the wanted criminal Takahashi-san! Someone get here, fast!"** someone yelled. People started running after them. "**You bad old dad!** When did you become a wanted criminal?" he said while running. "I'll explain it later. If you don't run faster now, you'll be caught." answered. They ran so fast until they found a place where they can safely hide.

* * *

In the kingdom of Wales… "**Your majesty! There's a good news for you!"** a maid said, entering the queen's chamber. "What is it?" the queen asked. "I heard Takahashi Takahiro-san has returned. Right now, everyone in the city is talking about it. Plus, he has a young boy with him." the maid answered. A tear rolled down on her face. _"Misaki…"_ she whispered in the air.

* * *

"Have you found him?" one of the guards asked. "No, not yet." He ordered everyone to keep looking for them. _'Damn. I didn't think they'd alert the city soldiers. It won't be easy to get away now.'_ he thought. He told Misaki that he can come out now. "What the hell is going on? You better explain this clearly." Misaki said. "Huh? Dad didn't say your mom was a princess?" he replied wearing a stupid look on his face. "**You did! Stop feigning stupidity!** What does it have to do with you being a wanted criminal?" he said, getting more irritated as time passes by. "Oh right! You also said that dad is a commoner and couldn't possibly be with a princess." he said, coming out on their hiding place. "I did say that, but Dad…" but he was cut off. "It's ok. Anyway, it's the truth. Everyone thinks this way, including the royal family." He told the story of his past.

* * *

"What about the national treasure? Sell it and we'll have money." Misaki said, after hearing that his father stole it out of madness. "No one would dare buy it. Even if someone wanted to, there's no way we can do it." Takahiro said. "Why?" He helped him remember what he did with that treasure. "But I accidentally broke that vase a long time ago! Could that have been..?" but Takahiro interrupted him. "You're right! That was one of Wales' national treasures, the moonlight vase." he said, chuckling at the memory when Misaki was still an infant playing that vase. Misaki felt dizzy for a while. "**You actually gave me a treasure more valuable than an entire city as a toy!** Don't talk about depending on Mom. That's not a possibility at all. If you weren't careful, you would have been caught. What were you thinking?" he said, glaring at him. Takahiro just gave him a stupid look. He's a person who doesn't think about consequences at all. "But that's not important. What's most important now is what you think. If you want to see your mother, there's a way." Misaki's face lightened up when he heard that. He has been waiting for that time to come when his father will ask him to see his mother. "I want to see her." was his immediate response.

* * *

All reviews are welcome. If you have some comments, questions and suggestions for this story, please do. I want to know what you think about my story.


	3. Chapter 2

**AN:** This is set in an alternate universe. The relations of the characters as well as their behaviors will be different from the anime/manga. I have warned you. By the way, thanks to the 2 persons (nyappie-chan and salmon_head) who reviewed here.

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own Junjou Romantica and its characters but I do own partly the plot and some extra.

* * *

**Notes:**

_Italics: _thoughts, flash back, whisper

Normal: normal voice

**Bold:** shouting, yelling, screaming

* * *

**Chapter 2: ****In the end, your amiability will be compensated**

"I'll just take some fresh air outside."Hiroki Kamijou, 16 yrs. old said. "Hiroki-sama, you need to study **NOW**. All these books contain the knowledge you need to govern this country in the future." his teacher, Shizuka said. "It will just take an hour or so." Hiroki said. He was feeling kind of suffocated there for some unknown reason. "**No!** You were gone the whole day yesterday. Where have you been that time? Today, we have to make up for the lost time so you can't go outside until break." she said. Hiroki can't take it anymore. _'I'm with Akihiko yesterday. Anyway, I have the read the lessons. As if you would listen to me.'_ he thought. He tossed the books around. "Oujisama, Shizuka-san is doing this for your well-being so why not be obedient and listen to her." You Miyagi, 18 yrs. old and one of knights said. "Don't be stubborn." Akihiko Usami, 16 yrs. old, his childhood friend and one of his knights said. Hiroki stared at him for a while before he dashed out of the room. "You're also missing yesterday, right?" Miyagi asked. Akihiko didn't answer him. **"What are you standing there? Get him back!"** Shizuka yelled. The two ran after him.

* * *

"So your method is for us to dress as servants but why are we dressed as girls?" Misaki asked. They were now inside the castle of Wales. "There's no other way. I'm a wanted criminal. If our disguise isn't good, then it's very easy for us to be discovered." his father explained. "Anyway, you look feminine enough so no one will think that you're disguising." he added. Misaki glared at him. "So you think I don't look like a boy?" he asked but before Takahiro can answer, he was called out. **"Hey newcomer! It shouldn't take that long to get a table cloth."** one of the servants yelled. "Ah! Sorry. I'll return immediately." he said in his female voice. "Mom is going back to the kitchen now. You must work hard." he said to him before he left. _'You're my mom now.'_ he thought. "Ok." he replied. He brought the sack of grains to the warehouse. "I maybe feminine but I'm stronger than most of the boys here." he said, putting the last sack in its place. He was going to leave when someone bumped his back. "That hurts. Why are you blocking my way?" he said, rubbing his chest. **"Hiroki-sama!"** He heard Shizuka shouting his name. "Um… are you ok?" Misaki asked. Hiroki grabbed his arms. "It's your entire fault. I don't care where. I order you to find a place for me to hide, **NOW**. " he said. Misaki just looked at him, confused. **"Hurry!"** he ordered.

* * *

"Hiroki-sama." Akihiko said, turning in the corner. He found none. "Usami-san, have you found the prince yet? He's out of breath already, right? Plus, he seems a little dizzy." Shizuka said. "No, he's not here." Akihiko said, looking at the closed warehouse. "Let's split up and look. He probably hasn't gone that far." she said. They split up and looked for him. The two were currently inside the warehouse, listening to them. When they're sure that they're already gone, they went out. "They probably didn't think that I can hide in such a dirty place." Hiroki said when he's already out. He felt dizzy again. _'Argh! My headache again.'_ he thought, clutching his head. "It's your fault. You let me hide there. Apologize now." he said. Misaki just looked at him. "Why are your subjects chasing you?" he asked. "You must have done something terrible." he added. Hiroki was a bit taken aback by his statement. "**How impolite!** I only escaped because I felt suffocated there and they won't allow me. How can you say it like that? As if I've done something really bad." he said.

They were now walking on the castle bridge. "If you didn't do something bad, why hide?" he asked. He was getting irritated at him. "You have been disrespectful to me and you don't even apologize to me." he said, glaring at him. "I didn't notice it. Forgive me for my rudeness." Misaki said, bowing at him. Hiroki just sighed. "If you tell me about yourself, I'll forgive you." he said. "But…" Misaki said, not sure if he should agree or not. _'He's a prince so if I'm not careful, this might become a huge mess. Plus, if Dad finds it out, he'll surely get mad. I guess I should just…' _he thought. He stood on the railing of the bridge. "Sorry but I can't do that." he said before jumping down there. _'She actually jumped down like that. It's pretty high. Why won't she tell anything about herself? She's really something.'_ Hiroki thought. "Don't think you can get rid of me like that." he said. **"I order you to come back here, now!"** he ordered. Misaki just looked up on him and refused politely. **"Oujisama! What are you doing? Get away from that place! It's dangerous."** Shizuka yelled, running towards him but before she can get near to him, the railing where he was holding crushed down. Hiroki fell down. **"Oujisama!"** they yelled. Hiroki fell right on top of Misaki.

"Ow… it hurts." Misaki said, rubbing his back. **"Idiot! It's very dangerous. You could have died."** he yelled. Hiroki just glared at him. "You dare yell at me. Do you think I'll die just like that?" he said, getting up from him. "Anyway, you hurt yourself while saving me so I should give you a reward." Misaki just stared at him. "I've decided. You'll be my personal maid." he said. A sweat drop appeared on his face. _'He wants me to be his maid? He's probably joking.'_ he thought. "I'm just a lowly servant. I can't be your maid. Besides, it's nothing serious." he said. "If I say it's fine, then it's fine. This way, I can know more about you." he replied back. _'Can't you tell I'm refusing?'_ Misaki thought. Miyagi, Akihiko and Shizuka came running to them. "Oujisama, are you alright?" Miyagi asked. "I'm fine." he replied. He then pulled Misaki in front of him. "This person saved me so I want her to be my servant." he said. Misaki just stood there, watching them in shock. **"You already have so many servants! Aren't they enough?"** Shizuka yelled at him. Hiroki just ignored her. "You'll be protecting me at the same time, serve me." he said to Misaki. Misaki didn't reply. "Seems like the prince found an interesting person but isn't the protecting thing our job? How can that girl be both a maid and a knight?" Miyagi commented, scratching his head. "She'll just be his maid." Akihiko said. _'How can this girl protect him? She looks so feminine.'_ he thought. After some arguing, Hiroki decided. "Ok. You'll mainly be my maid." he said, ending the conversation.

* * *

All reviews are welcome. If you have some comments, questions and suggestions for this story, please do. I want to know what you think about my story. Thanks again to those who reviewed.


	4. Chapter 3

**AN:** This is set in an alternate universe. The relations of the characters as well as their behaviors will be different from the anime/manga. I have warned you. Thanks to those who reviewed (xXMewNekoXx, nyappie-chan, smalltaz, yamasasha, Cherry-Anne Sponge, Miyu, and salmon_head). I really appreciate it.

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own Junjou Romantica and its characters but I do own partly the plot and some extra.

**Notes:**

_Italics: _thoughts, flash back, whisper

Normal: normal voice

**Bold:** shouting, yelling, screaming

* * *

**Chapter 3: ****The feeling of falling in love is the source of smile**

"You're going to be the prince's personal maid?" Takahiro asked after Misaki told him about what happened earlier. Misaki just nodded in reply. "Didn't I tell you to try to avoid attention?" he asked, sweat dropping. "I can't do anything! Hiroki-sama forced me to do this." he answered. "Shizuka-san said that whenever the prince finds someone interesting, he will not stop knowing everything about that person. It's probably because he had never been outside of the castle. I've been to many countries with you Dad and I've seen so many interesting things. I can't imagine a life without freedom. Is Mom like him? Living without freedom…" he added, his expression changed into a sullen one. "When I think about this, I really want to see her." Takahiro sat besides him and patted his head. "Don't worry. You'll definitely see Manami." he said, comforting him. Misaki just smiled back at him.

* * *

The next day, they were at the garden of Wales. "What's this? Aren't I supposed to be a maid?" Misaki asked, holding the sword that was given to him by Akihiko. "It's for training. Hiroki-sama said that you'll be protecting him too. I will teach you basic martial arts." he said, wearing his usual expression. "Actually, you don't have to teach me. I've been studying swordsmanship since youth. My father is an expert swordsman." Misaki said, unsheathing his sword slightly. _'A girl studying swordsmanship since youth? That's new.'_ Hiroki thought. He was just sitting there watching them. "Wow! I haven't heard a country teaching swordsmanship to girls." Miyagi said. _'Crap! I forgot that I'm a girl now. Anyway, I can't take it back anymore.'_ Misaki thought, sweating. "Whatever your reason, you must be very good." Akihiko said, unsheathing his sword slowly. "You can measure me!" he said. Akihiko just smirked at him. He suddenly attacked the unprepared Misaki. Luckily, he has shielded the attack. **"Idiot! How can you just suddenly attack like that?"** Misaki yelled. "You're too naïve. In a real battle, do you think the enemy will wait for you to prepare?" he replied. Misaki felt his blood boil. "Do you think that kind of attack will win? To win against me, you need to have a real skill!" he said, counter-attacking Akihiko. A real fight started between them.

"How did it turn like this?" Miyagi asked, watching them. "Are they stupid?" Shizuka muttered. Hiroki just stared at them. "You fight pretty well." Akihiko said. "Same to you." Misaki replied. Hiroki was getting impatient. "Ok. Stop now. I have seen enough." Hiroki said, standing from his seat. The two still continued fighting. **"I said STOP!"** Hiroki yelled. The two stopped abruptly, causing Misaki to lose his balance. He fell down on the ground. Hiroki just stomped away. _'He wouldn't even practice sword fighting with me. And to think that girl was skilled enough to fight Akihiko fairly… she's really interesting.'_ he thought as he went back to his room. Akihiko lend a hand to Misaki. "Let's just continue this fight next time." he said, smiling at him. _'Wow. He can actually smile.'_ Misaki thought. He accepted his hand. "Sure, Usagi-san." he replied, smiling brightly back at him. "Usagi-san?" Akihiko asked. "Um… well… you see…" Misaki tried to explain but he seemed to be lost in his words. "I like it." Akihiko said, walking away. Misaki just looked at him with confused eyes. They continued doing their tasks.

* * *

"Nine years ago, she married our current king Sakaki Kamijou-sama and became the queen. You didn't know?" Himeko, one of the servants said. "I'm just new here so I only know a little about the palace's happenings." Takahiro answered. They were on their way to palace with the foods they bought from the market. "I see. Well, it's an arranged marriage by the government. After the poor princess became the queen, she stopped all involvement with the court and retreated deep in the palace, alone. But the queen still take care the smart and good successor, Hiroki-sama. It must be hard for her." she said, frowning at the thought. _'So prince Hiroki is that child. Makes me wonder what he looks like now. That adorable kid.'_ he thought. They went back to the kitchen.

* * *

"Hiroki-sama, is that true?" Misaki asked. Miyagi told him all about Hiroki earlier. "Of course it's true. Princess Manami is my royal mother. How can you not even know this?" Hiroki replied. _'But there's still something I can't understand. How did it happen? I need to tell this to Dad.'_ Misaki thought. They were currently in the palace's hallway when Minister Murasaki showed up. He greeted the prince. "Are you here to see my royal father?" Hiroki asked. "Yes. I have something important to discuss with the king." he answered. Misaki, Akihiko and Miyagi were just watching them. "Can you ask my father to come see me when he's done with the kingdom's matters?" Hiroki asked. Minister Murasaki smiled at him. Of course I can, Oujisama. I'll tell him for you." he replied. "Thanks." Hiroki said. Misaki glared at him. _'Minister Murasaki… the evil man who caused disruption and separated my parents.'_ he thought. "I must go now. Farewell, Oujisama." Minister Murasaki said, bowing at him slightly before he walked away, briefly glancing at Misaki. Misaki looked really pissed and Akihiko noticed it.

"Misaki, why do you look like you want to hit someone?" Akihiko asked. Misaki's facial expression reverted back to the normal one. "Huh? Really?" he replied, touching his face. "It is." Akihiko answered. "If the prince wants to see his father, why does he need a messenger? Isn't that very odd?" Misaki asked, changing the topic and also out of curiosity. "So you noticed too. On the surface, the king is busy with the kingdom's matter and doesn't have time to take care of the prince. The power of Minister Murasaki has been increasing and his majesty just follows his words. Inevitably, many suspect that he's deceiving the king." Akihiko explained. "However, we have no evidence so we can't do anything." Misaki said. "You're right." Misaki gritted his teeth. He knew that Minister Murasaki was the villain who separated his parents and he also knew that he couldn't do anything. He looked like he's going to cry. Akihiko ruffled his hair. "Don't look like that. Look at him." He pointed Hiroki. "If you're worried, don't show such a depressing expression. You should smile instead. Get your spirits up." he added, smiling at him. Misaki's heart beat faster than normal. _'What's this? Why is my heart suddenly beating so fast?'_ Misaki thought. He touched his face. _'My face feels so hot. What exactly is this all about?' _He excused himself and did some chores to forget his confusing thoughts.

* * *

Takahiro was looking outside the window, thinking about how he will say the truth to Misaki. He didn't know that he was thinking aloud. "I already know that." Misaki said, entering their room. "I'm just wondering about one thing." he added. Takahiro looked at him. "He's older than me and son of the current king which means..?" he said, but Takahiro cut him off. "Yeah, the current king was Manami's first boyfriend but they broke up eventually, giving birth to Hiroki. He's really an adorable child. I took care of him when he was a child." he explained to him. "Aren't you angry or unhappy at all? Mom is already someone else's wife now." Misaki said. Takahiro just laughed. "We should be happy for her. She's well-fed and well-clothed." he said. "Right. It's better than suffering and living on the streets." Misaki sarcastically replied. Takahiro just sighed. He grabbed his hands and told him that he and his mother will not going to be together anymore. Misaki looked at him sadly. "The reason we're here is for you to meet your mother and let her know that you're grown into a happy, healthy boy. That's all. Do you understand?" he said. "But… I don't want that!" Takahiro hugged him. Misaki cried shortly after that. _'Having his love stolen away from him, everything… why can't we have a little bit strength to move on?'_ he sadly thought.

* * *

All reviews are welcome. If you have some comments, questions and suggestions for this story, please do. I want to know what you think about my story. Thanks again to those who reviewed.


End file.
